The Inheritance
by 1258brun
Summary: What if everything Harry knew was a lie? Abandoned. PM me if you want to continue it.
1. Chapter 1

"Pssst... Harry, over here!"

Harry turned around to see Hermione peeking out from behind the statue of the One-eyed Witch that led to Honeydukes. "Hermione? What are you doing there?"

"I forgot what the password was and I wanted to talk to you" she grinned sheepishly.

"_Dissendium" _the hump opened and they slipped inside.

Once down the bottom Hermione didn't even wait for Harry to stand before explaining "So I've been doing some research and found that we're descendents of the founders, along with Neville and Luna and"

"Wait so we, Neville and Luna are descendents of the founders? Which ones?" Harry interrupted.

"Neville's the descendent of Hufflepuff, I'm the descendent of Ravenclaw and you and Luna are descendents of Gryffindor, but thats not all, it turns out that Luna is your cousin because her mum, Mia, was your mum's real sister and that she was adopted by the Evans'. And you and Luna are both magical creatures on your mum's side."

"Wait, so Luna is my cousin, the Dursley's aren't my family, we're related to Gryffindor and we've got magical creature inheritance, what creature?"

"Vampire's and before you ask it will happen when you're both 16, which is in an hour..."

"AN HOUR! I'm going to be a vampire in an hour? What else is there?"

"Well, vampire's can feed of anyone, but can also live off you're mates. And you will get your mate pregnant the first time you see them, because your instincts will take over and won't be able to stop yourself."

"You're my mate aren't you Hermione."

"Yes, that's why we're down here."

"How long left?"

"2 minutes"

"I guess we'll have to do it then."

"Wait! When the transformation happens, all blocks will be removed"

"What..." Harry would've continued, but right then pain ripped through his body. Elsewhere in the castle Luna and Neville had the exact same conversation...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning to see an armpit. She looked up to see Harry and the memories of last night came flooding back, she stood up carefully and tried to brush the dirt and wood (I imagine the passage to be like the Whomping Willow to Shrieking Shack one) out of the hair, she gave up after thirty seconds and started looking for her clothes. She saw a pile against the walls of the passage and went to investigate; she found her and Harry's clothes, shredded. She sighed. There was a moan behind her and she turned to see Harry looking at her with bright emerald green eyes (most Vampires have red, Luna will, but I wanted to keep Harry's eyes)

This was the first time she could really see him, and the Vampire really improved him, he grew several inches taller, still not as tall as Ron, but about the same as Neville and Dean, taller than Seamus and Malfoy. He also grew broader and had well defined muscles, Hermione noticed a trail of hair leading from his bellybutton (that word is really un-sexy) down to his sizeable- 'No Hermione! Don't!' she thought to herself.

"Morning" Harry said, 'Oh my Rowling, that voice is an instant turn on' Hermione thought. It was smooth and velvety like melted chocolate.

"Morning" Hermione replied as to not keep Harry waiting too long.

"Why are we both naked in the One-eyed Witch passage?" Harry asked, but before Hermione could answer Harry's beautiful eyes widened and he moaned again, this time out of worry. "Fuck, you're pregnant."

Hermione gasped and looked worriedly at Harry; she'd completely forgotten that, "It's not that bad, I don't mind." She tried to placate him; he just turned tear-filled eyes to her.

"But 'Mione, what about Ron, aren't you two dating?" Harry asked.

"No! Look Harry, I've loved you since forth year; when Victor was telling me to go with him to Bulgaria"

She was cut off as Harry let out a primal growl and was suddenly by her side staring at her shoulder. She looked down and saw a bite mark, Harry leaned down and kissed it, muttered sorry and was suddenly gone, leaving a very hurt and confused Hermione sitting on the ground.

Luna and Neville were kissing when Harry suddenly flew into the room, paused and turned to face the wall. Luna giggled and Harry turned to see her now wearing clothes and a blushing Neville trying to escape as quickly as possible, once the door closed Luna burst out laughing.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just that the reason Neville was blushing so hard is, Harry, you're naked."

Harry looked down and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his 'area', Luna started to laugh again before stopping when she saw the look Harry gave her, she then disappeared and returned a second later with some clothes.

"Where d'you get these from?" Harry asked.

From the Ravenclaw boys' dorm, I don't know whose they are though, so don't ask." Luna replied nonchalantly, "So, where's Hermione?"

"Shit, I left her in the passage, without any clothes"

"Well I'd better go get her then, hadn't I?" Luna said in that way women speak that makes men do anything they want.

Hermione was shifting through clothes to try and find something wearable when Luna appeared, holding some jeans and a T-shirt. "Thanks Luna." Hermione said and when she got dressed Luna took her hand and ran, they reappeared in the room with Harry still sitting on the bed, when he saw them he got up and hugged Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione; I bit you, got scared and ran. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it doesn't hurt and it's something to mark me as yours." Hermione soothed Harry, after Harry calmed down enough Hermione leaned in and they kissed. The door banged open and Ron came in saying something about Neville, but he stopped when he saw the couple kissing and a very awkward looking Luna.

The couple broke apart and Ron stormed out, Hermione only had one word to sum it up "Crap."


End file.
